It All Started Like This
by CrimsonElevenDelightPetrichor
Summary: Rani and Clyde tell the story about how they got together to their daughters. Clyde/Rani


**A/N: So, here is my second attempt at a somewhat serious story (AKA, no one is going to burst in the doors wearing a Zac Efron mask). It' s only a one shot, but I really want to start a chapter story sometime soon, but I don't know about what... I'm also looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested just tell me... somehow. So this is a Clyde/Rani fic. So yeah. This is for Jalice-Bedward-Rommet! I know you asked me to write one a long time ago, but I couldn't think of anything to make it about... Haha, sorry about that!!!**

**Rani's POV Eighteen Years in the Future**

"Mummy, will you tell us a story?" My six-year-old daughter Hannah asked me, while she was laying in her bed with her older sister, Emma, in the bed next to her.

"Sure. Which story would you like me to tell?" I asked her.

"Tell a new story. I love new stories." She said.

"Alright, an alien story? Or a different kind of story?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. What kind of story do you wanna hear, Emma?"

"I want to hear the story about how you and Dad got together." Emma said. She just turned ten a few weeks ago. I was almost going to say no, but I could tell that she really wanted to hear it.

"Alright then. I'll tell that story." I told them. They both looked exited to hear a new story.

"Okay, it was about eighteen years ago, I would say, and-" I was cut off already by Hannah. She cuts me off a lot during stories to say something on her mind. She probably learned it form Luke, who we spend time with often.

"Woah, eighteen years ago? You must be really really old!" She said.

"Hannah!" Emma exclaimed. "You don't say that kind of stuff to old people! It makes them feel bad!"

"Emma, it's alright!"

"Okay. Will you tell the story more now?"

"Alright, then. So, we'd already been best friends for about two years-" One again I was cut off.

"That makes you really, _really _old!" Hannah said.

"Hannah! Stop interrupting the story!" Emma exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Should I continue with the story?" I asked the girls. I heard a familiar voice in the doorway say-

"What story is it tonight?" Said a familiar voice.

"Dad! You're home early! I thought you weren't supposed to be back from your business trip until tomorrow." Emma said.

"Well, I couldn't wait to come home and see my girls." Clyde said. I couldn't help but notice that there was a large scrape on the side of his face that the girls were to exited to notice. They didn't need to know that his 'business trip' had really been capturing troublesome Weevils with Captain Jack.

"Mum's telling us a story." Hannah said.

"So, which one of the stories is it tonight?"

"It's a new one. The story of how you two became boyfriend-girlfriend!" Hannah said.

"Really? That's my favourite one. I make your mum tell it to me every night."

"Da-_ad" _Emma whined. "Just let Mum tell the story already!"

Clyde held his hands up in surrender and chuckled. "Alright, alright. Sorry!"

"Alright, then. Let's get on with it!" I said.

"So, Luke and his mum, Sarah Jane, were on a holiday in America visiting Maria. Your dad and I were told to water all of their plants while they were away. One day when we were over there, we got into a little fight."

"What, like a row?" Emma asked.

"No, a water fight."

**Third Person, eighteen years before...**

_"Clyde!" Rani said. "Hand the hose over here!"_

_"No! I'm using it!" Clyde exclaimed back while spraying the flower beds on the side of the house._

_"Give it here!" Rani said once more._

_"Well, if you say so." Clyde said with a mischivious grin on his face. He then diverted the hose from the flower beds and sprayed it directly at Rani, soaking her in water._

_"Clyde! You jerk!" Rani attempted to sound angry with him, but she couldn't take it and she burst into laughter. She ran over to the hose and put a kink in it. Of course, Clyde was stupid enough to look inside the tube to see what the heck was going on. Rani straightend out the hose and Clyde was promptly sprayed in the face with a jet of water._

_"UGHUGUGUGUUGUGUGUGGGUGGLUG" Clyde exclaimed, which is I-am-getting-hit-in-the-face-with-a-jet-of-water speak for 'I'm gonna get you for this, Rani!'._

_"What? I don't understand what you're saying! You should really get that water out of your face." Rani said. Clyde pointed the hose away from his face and back at Rani. _

_"AHH!" Rani screamed, while giggling like crazy at the same time. She grabbed a watering can filled with water and threw the contents at Clyde, making him drop the hose _

_"Hey!" Clyde yelled and picked up the hose again. He was going to spray Rani again, but she tried to run away. Clyde ran after her, unknowingly wrapping her ankles in the hose._

_After a little while, Rani tripped on the hose and sent both her and Clyde toppling to the ground. They landed with Rani on top of Clyde and their faces dangerously close together. _

_"Hey." Clyde murmured to a red-faced Rani._

_"Um... h-hi..." Rani stuttered. _

_"You're sopping wet." Clyde said._

_"So are you. I guess that's what happens when you get in a water fight." They both let out a slight chuckle._

_"Yeah. Guess so." Clyde whispered. They moved slightly closer, and closer, and closer, until..._

**Rani's POV, Eighteen years into the future.**

"... and then we kissed." I finished the story.

"Yeah, and Luke and Sarah Jane sure weren't surprised when they got back." Clyde said. "Apparently, it's what they'd been expecting since we first met."

"That's a good story, Mummy." Hannah said quietly, almost asleep.

"Yeah, Mum. Really good." Emma said, just before she fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Mummy. Goodnight, Daddy." Hannah said, and right after that she, too, fell into a deep sleep.

FIN

**A/N: So... what did you think? Hope you liked it! Review!**

**TheyCallMeMisterLong**


End file.
